


The Scarf

by The_Greatest_Barrister



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bat!John, Cute, Cute John, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Greatest_Barrister/pseuds/The_Greatest_Barrister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is it possible to out-argue somebody, whose main counterargument is to fall asleep in the middle of the debate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anirion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anirion/gifts).



> Beta: Anirion
> 
> This fic is a translation of my work, posted on FicBook:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2001945

Little bat John sat on the chest as a massless weight. His tiny claws seized firmly into the thick cloth. Sherlock Holmes hadn't even noticed it at first: he put on the scarf no longer than a minute ago, but John could settle himself possessively right on the knot after and — yes! — doze off.

“John,” The detective called, blowing slightly at the shaggy back. “John, I told you, I cannot take you with me this time.”

Little bat yawned sweetly at the top of his lungs.

“Sherlock. Let go. No.” He squeaked drowsily and began romping about at the Sherlock's chest.

“Good bats sleep during the day.” The detective added new argument, as he new, how his John worried about his reputation amongst winged brothers.

“No.”

“John...” Sherlock hesitated. There was only one creature in the whole world that Holmes absolutely couldn't resist. And paradoxically, it wasn't “adorable” brother or psychopath villain Moriarty; to be honest, it wasn't even a human being — this creature was a talking bat. After all is it possible to out-argue somebody, whose main counterargument is to fall asleep in the middle of the debate? Like this time, for instance...

Small body rose regularly — inhale-exhale, inhale-exhale.

Gently, not to awake beloved pet, Sherlock loosened the knot and took the scarf carefully over his head.

* * *

“I'll come back soon, John.” Sherlock whispered to the bat muffled into the blue kashmir. That day Holmes had to leave the scarf in the John's nest again.

 _“I have to buy another scarf on the way back. I'm afraid, John will appropriate this one... Like he did with my vinous dressing gown... And he's used to sleep in my deerstalker — thougth, for that I have no objections. Oh, John.”_ Sherlock thought leaving the room.

“Sherlock. Love.” John squeaked sleepily turning over on the other side.

The detective smiled as he shut the door behind him. Despite everything, here is his little happiness in the chaos of dank November London.


End file.
